


17 Things I Hate About You

by JuGgUlAToR413



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuGgUlAToR413/pseuds/JuGgUlAToR413
Summary: Jonas Wagner had a problem. So did Mitch Mueller. They had a lot of them. Some of the them involving each other, others...well others you can't fix no matter how much you want to.





	

Mitchell Mueller had a nose bleed. The origin of said nose bleed was currently gallivanting across the other side of town, sporting their own assortment of busted lips, a few broken ribs, a black eye, a limp, and their own nosebleed.

 

Mitchel tilted his head back, grimacing menacingly up at the Sellwood night sky. The warm metallic taste makes his throat slick, making him choke slightly. He snorts, making a crimson loogie and spits it off onto the sidewalk.

 

Mitch wasn't going to forget this guys face. He was going to pay him back for this. He absent mildy continues to walk down the sidewalk. The cool spring air rustling trough his hair. He had nowhere in particular where he was heading. It was too early to return and his friends were God knows where doing God knows what by themselves. Not that he minded much anyways, he needed some alone time. Unfortunately his alone time got him a bloody face.

 

Mitch brings his palm to his face, checking to see if he was leaking. Causing at torrent of blood to go gushing out and onto his jean vest. Leaking down his arm and a few more crimson droplets onto his tattered pants.

 

“Fucking shit,” He spits out. Whomever that asshole was, still had some paying back to do. This was his favorite jacket. His only jacket really. Not to mention his pants already go through enough. No need for even more stains.

 

Tilting his head back again, he continued to walk down the desolate streets. With the occasional car slowly passing by. Every time one would draw close, he'd peek to see what type of model car it could be. Fist clenching every time he thought he saw a black sedan drive come close.

 

He swore under his breath, chastising himself for being so paranoid. Right before abruptly tripping on a broken piece of side walk and landing face first into the cold stone.

 

That guy definitely still had some paying back coming his way. He drags himself back onto his feet, rubbing the pain out of his jaw. Grabbing his bearings once again, Mitch continues on into the California fleeting, heading west; chasing down the fleeting sun to it's coast.

 

 

((()))

 

Jonas Wagner had a problem. He had a rough day and now a rougher night. His dad was suppose to have a late night shift, but that wasn't til ten. Jonas needed out of this house now. He stares up at the ceiling. The last bit of sunlight leaking into his room, casting shadows on old photos and fandom memorabilia The shouts from the foster kids down stairs echo in the hallway outside. His hanging Christmas lights the fighting valiantly to still keep the room lit to no avail.

 

Jonas rolls over onto his side; his phone screen still unlit. He was texting Mitch an hour earlier but he had stopped responding. Jonas sighed imagining what trouble his former bully could possibly have caused at 7:00 at night. The more he imagined, the more it started to stress him out. He picked up his phone again.

 

Spots

Should I be concerned or are you passed out?

He tosses his phone back int the to the bed. Jonas sat up in bed, sighed and began to pace around his room for the third time in the past twenty minutes. He was getting antsy and he needed to do something , anything. Out the corner of his eye, a flickering wave of yellow light encircles his body. That's what he'll do.

 

Jonas quickly gathers his bag, skateboard, and his phone. Still dressed in his shorts from school and a a blue t shirt, he grabs a baseball hat and quietly makes his way down the stairs. Perhaps he can sneak out without anyone noticing; after all they have to wrangle up all the kids, make them brush their teeth, pray, and put them to sleep.

 

The shouts of the kids where towards the back of the house now. Jonas glanced around from the stairwell. The entryway seemed void of everyone. He quickly made his way down the stairs. Still no sight of Dean or Sue. He places his hand on the door knob, almost achieving freedom, when a shadow appears out the corner of Jonas' eye.

 

“Jo?”

 

 

He nearly jumps out his skin as Sidney comes from the doorway from the kitchen. Holding a glass of water and a children's book tucked under her arm, “Christ, you scared me. I thought you were Dean.”

 

She leans against the door, her dark eye shadow from earlier washed away and her freckles mirroring her twin brother in front of her, “Be glad I wasn't. Curfew is in, like, thirty minutes, Joey. Where are you going?”

 

Jonas could feel the anxiety building up in his chest. Praying that his new found light manipulation wouldn't sudden;y decide to make an appearance.

 

“You aren't sneaking out to see Mitch, are you?” Sidney's worried expressions deepens.

 

Jonas quickly throws up his hands and shakes his head vigorous. Making his curly black locks slap him sllighty and his hat falling.

 

“Oh no! No, uh, I, um, I was going over to Lewis' house. Yeah...” He chuckles out awkwardly. “ Mitch and I did our project work earlier. Why would I go and see him? Ridiculous.”

 

 

Sidney tilts her head, Jonas' hoodie-stolen the morning prior- slinking down her arm causing her to push it back up to her elbow, “ Lewis'? I though he was sout of town for a convention or something?”

 

Jonas quickly readjust his bag, swinging the door open quickly. He had to get out here. Fast, “Well, anyway, got to go Sid. I'll be back. Bye!”

 

“Jo I-”

 

Jonas quickly closes the door quietly and gives a sigh of relief once outdoors in the evening. He walks down to the sidewalk and begins to skateboard into the Sellwood evening.

 

((()))

The sun was beginning to set. The trees all waving goodbye for the day. The waves excitedly crash onto the shore, happy to have the tide come in for the night. A little cut away from the hum drum life of the town. At night, Sellwood belong to nature. And every part, from living beast, to sentient trees, where excited the fast pace life of the night was coming to a stand still. The quiet and calm of the night.

 

Well, almost quiet.

 

Mitch comes tumbling down the side of the cliff loosing his footing, and landing square on his back side.

 

“Fucking loose ass piece of shit rocks,” He spits out, trying to get to his feet.

 

“Mitch?”

 

Mitchell Muller looked up, seeing the fleeting specks of green light, shift to blue. Jonas was on the other side of the cove. A half perplexed and relieved look on his face.

 

“Heeeeeeeeyyy, Spots! What are you doing here? Isn't it past your bed time?” Mitchel teases. He make his way over to his...Well...Mitch didn't know what Jonas was to him. All he knew was that whatever they were, he hoped it didn't change anytime soon.

 

“Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious,” Jonas deadpans in reply. But, in the sunset, Mitch can see a small smirk on his freckled face. “Whoa, did you hot your face too? You're bleeding.”

 

Mitch reaches up to his face, rubbing the crusty blood off of his upper lip, “Aw, it's nothing. It stopped awhile ago.”

 

Mitch makes his way towards the sea, “I'll wash it off. My face is ugly enough. Don't need to make it worse.” Mitch chortles out.

 

Jonas follows behind him, “You're making a habit of swimming in your shirt?”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes, throwing this tattered shirt to the shore, “You're turn, nerd. I'm not going to be the only one cold and shirtless out here.”

 

Jonas laughs, starting to take off his shirt, “Alright, but I don't want to hear any jokes about my freckles.”

 

“Oh, shit. You have more?” Mitch peaks his head to look at Jonas' back. His dark freckles still showing in the blue light of the night. “Oh shit. You're like a fucking cookie. Like, chips ahoy double chip and some shit.”

 

Jonas giggles, “Really?”

 

It the dark light, Jonas couldn't see Mitch's blush. Jonas probably didn't see a lot of things that he did to Mitch. Or know the things Mitch would do for him if he asked him too.

 

For now, they waded into the water in silence. No words spoken. Just the two of them in the California ocean.

 

Jonas flicked on his lights. A blue wisp comes from his hands, and he makes it swirl around the two of them.

 

“You never told me why you were out here,” Mitch says.

 

“You never told me about that nosebleed.” Jonas replies.

 

They both laugh. As they share that joke, tiny wisps of pink light appear in Jonas' wisp. Not long enough for the boys to see and in a blink of an eye, it dissipates back to blue.

 

Mitch Mueller no longer had a nosebleed.

Jonas Wagner no longer had a problem.

 

Instead of the latter, the boys had something new. As to what for now, they were uncertain. They were just certain enough that they wanted more nights like this.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy,  
> So, I'm probably going to be uploading this story along side the comic. I really love Long Exposure and I want to make sure I make it as good as I possibly can. So, my updates will probably be bi-weekly.
> 
> Comic/Characters/Art all belong smokeplanet.tumblr.com(Mars)  
> Especially the Art
> 
> Follow wolfkiingzed.tumblr.com if you want to yell at me.


End file.
